Witches and Wizards for eva
by machomatthew29350
Summary: I'm a what? A wizard and Emma Alanso is my sister! I have to be dreaming right? Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I would like to say that this story will include you guys if you want. Just tell me what AGE you are. Your GENDER, WIZARD, WITCH or KANAII. What you LOOK LIKE and that's it now on to the story!**

**''That's my line!'' Maddie yelled with the panthers nodding behind her.**

**''I can always take you guys out.'' I said**

**''Sorry.''**

**''That's what I thought. Now this time let's go!''**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amnesia  
**

**Matthew's POV  
**I was walking through the halls in school and it was lunch and my friends made up a club called' Every Witch Way'. Our club members called their characters. I'm Emma[Don't Judge Me]. Nolan's Daneil. Johnnny's is Diego and a bunch of were in the lunch room and discussing hot topics.

''Okay guys I was on playing Who's your EWW crush and guess you I got.''

''Jax.''

''Daniel.''

''I got Daniel,'' I said,'' and you know what it said and I quote 'You'd crush on Daniel! Do you have a toothache? 'Cause your crushing on the sweetest boy around, Daniel! He's caring, sharing, and Bonus- He's super cute! Looks like someone became Iridium High's newest power couple'.'' I quoted

''I got Jax.'' Taylor said

''You got for a bad boy huh,'' I said teasing.''quote what it said.''

''Okay.''

''You'd crush on Jax!You may be a good witch but, you like bad boys! From his leather jacket to his Dare Devil motorcycle, for Jax all signs point to danger. But hey, you've been thinking of taking a walk on the wild side.''

*Ring-Ring*

''See you guys tomorrow.'' I said and walked off to the path w/ Johnny and Nolan then we were almost home when a portal opened up and I fell in.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed

''Matthew! they yelled and I blacked out.''

**Emma's POV**

''You have a brother,'' my guardian said[I forgot her name],'' his name is Matthew and he is coming right about now.'' I looked up and saw a kid falling from the sky.

''I like bowling, so make this kid stop falling.'' he floated down to the sand He was wearing a water resistant watch, a bracelet and on his other arm he had a camera. I turned the camera on and saw me then I saw a video of something that said Every Witch Way so I played it.

'I cast, a spell

It takes a whole of you

I see my dreams

and they're all coming true

come on let's go

you and me together

look up, ahead

there's a magical adventure

Every Witch Way

ay

ay

ay

ay

ay

I'm trying

Every Witch Way

ay

ay

ay

ay

ay

I'm going Every Witch Way

ay

ay

ay

ay

Every Witch Way

It finished,''Who is this kid?''


	2. Chapter 2:Emma Daniel?

**Chapter 2:Emma?Daniel?What's going on here!?**

**Emma's POV**

After the video stopped I got everyone who was there and I showed them the video.

''Maybe he's a wizard.'' Jax thought everyone kinda got a little scared. Then he started waking up.

**Matthew's POV**

I started waking up in the sun and it was really hot. I could start to see people.

''Hello are you awake?'' a girl ask I nodded.

''What's your name I'm Emma and that's Daniel, Diego, Jax, Andi, Sophia and Katie.''Emma? NO..NO.. NO I'm in Every witch way.I got up and I started walking away.

''Then I heard cast a spell so we can figure out his name.''I could tell it was Jax

''I don't want to pop so make that kid stop.'' I turned around and snapped my fingers as soon as I did they all feel back.

''I'm really sorry.''I said walking up to them but I fainted.

*_In my thoughts*_

_I saw a girl._

_''Hi I'm Leah and 13.I'm a witch. I am also you and Emma's sister.''She had dark brown wavy hair and brown have to come to Miami and go to Iridium High. Wait till I get there. You aren't at Miami you were just wake up.'''_I woke up and went to school was when things were getting lunch I saw Killer Miller and was weird but then I actually fell into a portal. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	4. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
